


The Ultimate Rendezvous

by thelionmutters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hot Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionmutters/pseuds/thelionmutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Jackson end up having seriously intense interactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandamonium_express](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandamonium_express/gifts).



> This is a gift to my friend. I hope you like it.

Jackson suddenly felt his face shoved up against his locker.

“You need to learn to not be so obvious Jackson,” Derek said gripping the brat’s neck, “You’re going to draw unwanted attention to me.”

“You need to learn to stop loitering around high school Derek,” Jackson retorted, “It reeks of desperation.”

Jackson’s head was lifted minimally, before it hit the locker again harder than before.

“That’s rich! The last time I checked I wasn’t the one yelling at an abandoned house ‘Turn Me!’”

“Well either you’re gonna turn me into fucking werewolf,” Jackson gritted out, “Or I’m gonna tell the Argents that you threatened to kill me. I wonder who they’re gonna believe? You or me?”

Derek pulled Jackson, holding his neck roughly and dragging him into the lacrosse locker room. There was someone else already when they walked in. Derek threw Jackson onto the floor as they entered.

“Get out,” Derek growled at the stranger.

As soon as the boy was gone, Derek locked the door. Jackson was on him, hungry for Derek as he attached his mouth, trying his best to reduce the already minimal space between them. Derek let his hands roam all over the young man’s body. Jackson eagerly sucked on his bottom lip, playfully biting the slightly older man’s lips.

“Was that convincing enough?”

“Do you have to be such a smartass?” Derek smirked in between kisses.

“Did you have to be so rough?” Jackson retorted stripping off Derek’s shirt.

“Yes since I know that’s how you like it,” he winked pulling off Jackson’s gear.

They left their clothes on the floor of the changing room like breadcrumbs leading all the way towards the showers, only retaining their underwear. Derek had Jackson pressed up against the cold tiles, causing it send a shiver down his spine but also a jolt to his groin. He had a warm werewolf against his chest, and cold tiles against his back- the sensation was a lot more enjoyable than what he expected.

Jackson playfully shoved Derek away from him giving him enough space to turn on the shower and adjust the temperature of the water accordingly. Derek allowed him this action while he cuddled Jackson from behind; their bodies pressed so tightly that his erection fit snug in between Jackson’s ass cheeks.

He gingerly bit at the young man’s shoulder blade, careful not to give him the bite.

Jackson could feel Derek’s erection between his ass and pushed himself further onto it- this only created further friction between their underwear clad bodies, driving them both insane. Derek stepped into the shower stream pulling the 18 year-old man between into arms. He made he held tightly onto Jackson as they were both got drenched by the hot water.

Derek kissed along Jackson’s neck, using his tongue to trace over the skin. Jackson thoroughly enjoyed this as he firmly gripped onto Derek’s broad shoulders. Derek couldn’t control the involuntary moan that escaped his lips.

Jackson attacked Derek’s lips, wanting more and more. Derek tasted of sin, and the young man was willing to do anything to ensure he tasted every sinful thing Derek could offer. By now they both strained against their underwear, eager for release.

Instead of immediately freeing their members, Jackson brought his erection close to Derek’s and began grinding their bodies together. This had aroused Derek so much his eyes flashed blue, making him push Jackson into the shower wall. He strategically used his claws and in one fell swoop ripped Jackson’s underwear to shreds; this allowed him to wrap himself around Derek’s waist knowing that he was strong enough to bear his weight.

Feeling the heat of the water, the cool of the tiles and Derek’s strong body against his had Jackson ready to shoot his load. If he were virgin, then maybe he would’ve done so but they had enough practice to know how to control themselves and stretch every second into a minute.

Jackson’s released a loud moan when Derek started licking his nipples- it was his weakness.

“Fuck,” he exclaimed, “You know I love when you do that.”

“I aim to please,” Derek’s voice was thick with arousal, “and there’s no way you’re leaving here unsatisfied.”

Hearing the need in Derek’s voice to satisfy him, gave Jackson an idea.

“Before we get there let me show you how appreciative I am.”

Jackson released his legs from around Derek’s waist and turned their bodies so he could force Derek into the tiles. He started kissing his way down Derek’s chest, sucking each nipple on his journey to his destination. Jackson playfully nipped at the skin, making sure that he left his mark on Derek.

He knew it would heal before they were done, but he still enjoyed do it.

When he got to his treasure he took the head of Derek’s shaft, still covered by wet underwear, into his mouth; kissing along the thick member and playfully biting every so often. He pulled down Derek’s jocks far enough to achieve access to the head of the thick member. Jackson made sure that he savoured every lick as he took Derek’s hot tool into his mouth.

Jackson then gently removed the older man’s underwear, taking as much of his penis into his mouth as he could. He stole a glance at the man he was pleasing, and was overjoyed to see he was in ecstasy- eyes rolled back in utter bliss.

Derek groaned loudly, his moans bouncing off the walls as Jackson treated the hot member like the last thing he’d ever get the chance to blow.

“If you don’t stop,” Derek reluctantly voiced, “I’m going to cum in your mouth.”

Jackson unwillingly let go of the glorious weapon and kissed Derek.

“That was fucking hot,” Derek moaned. “But I want you _now.._. I want to _pound_ your ass so fucking hard.”

“What are you waiting for?” Jackson suggestively raised an eyebrow.

Derek roughly turned the man so he was against the cold tiles, forgetting caution as he entered Jackson’s sweet hole. Jackson didn’t even mind not being prepared because it made it that much enjoyable feeling the slickness of his saliva and the water being used as lube.

Soon Derek was buried all the way into Jackson’s sweet hole, relishing the feeling, before he began thrusting. They were both primed ready blow that it didn’t take long before Jackson could feel his orgasm building towards release.

Derek gripped Jackson’s member in his hand as each thrust became increasingly primal with rough thrusts back and forth. The loud groans of utter euphoria were bouncing off the walls, both men feeling their climax approaching.

“FUCK,” Jackson groaned, “I’m close to cumming.”

“Me too.”

Derek continued his steady pace and tight grip around Jackson’s member causing Jackson to utter, “I’m cumming,” a few seconds later.

His orgasm hit so hard that all he saw was stars. He felt his dick throb as he shot the largest load of cum. Feeling his orgasm vibrate through his partner’s entire body had Derek climaxing soon thereafter.

Derek was thrown by the intensity of his own orgasm. He and Jackson always had hot sex, but this was something else. Both men were left lame and spent barely able to stand underneath the warmth of the shower.

“FUCK,” he sighed.

Derek rested his head in between Jackson’s shoulder blades, as Jackson in turn rested his forehead on the tiles, which were cooling down his heated body.

“Fuck indeed,” Jackson said.

“Obviously we’re going to repeat this locker room scenario right?” Derek mumbled.

“Yes babe,” Jackson sighed, “Indeed we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a Halemore fic, didn't expect to enjoy it as much as I did but hey it was so much fun.
> 
> P.S.: I usually don't write unsafe sex (if I ever do write sex scenes) but I want to make clear that they're in a relationship where they made that choice. They are aware of the complications of unsafe sex. Only do so if you are an enlightened adult and considered all the pros and cons.
> 
> Review - and if you want to connect with me you can find me on www.thelionmutters.tumblr.com


End file.
